In many “off-highway” vehicles, such as tractors, loaders, line painting vehicles, sweepers, pavers, marine vehicles, etc., parallel steering circuits are used to control an actuator that steers the vehicle. In some applications, one of the parallel steering circuits is manually actuated using a steering wheel and another is actuated through an automation system.